Estado de gracia
by Apailana
Summary: SLASH ¿Qué pasaría si Magneto se arrepintiera por lastimar a Charles aquel día en la playa, y decidiera permanecer a su lado? La vida es difícil y los mutantes no son aceptados por los humanos. Pero siempre habrá algo por que luchar y alguien a quien proteger. "Te amaré por siempre" Erik x Charles - CHERIK, Havshee, DestinyxMystique, BeastxOC, AzazelxJanos
1. Prefacio

Disclaimer: Los los personajes usados a lo largo de este fanfic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel.

_ El fanfic está basado en la película de First Class, parte de ahí y no de los cómics, sin embargo toma cosas de estos. Es SLASH, entre Erik y Charles. Así que si no les gusta este género HombrexHombre ¡adiós! ;) Los demás, bienvenidos._

* * *

**ESTADO DE GRACIA**

**-Prefacio-**

Gracia, seis letras para un término enorme, una palabra profunda cargada de significados. Algunos ven a la gracia como el atractivo innato de una persona, un atractivo independiente de su belleza física. La gracia también es vislumbrada como aquel don o favor que recibes sin merecerlo, de manera gratuita y que llega para salvarte y llenarte de felicidad. En otra instancia, la gracia también es la benevolencia y amistad de alguien. Algunas personas religiosas consideran el estado de gracia igual a la ausencia de pecado... ¡por favor!, después de tantos años comprendí que solo con el pecado alcanzas la gracia, solo con la lucha consigues la victoria, y no sé si es por estar tanto con Magneto que pienso esto, pero estoy convencida de que "la paz nunca fue una opción". De cualquier modo... sea una proeza una hazaña o un mérito, la gracia es algo que inconscientemente buscamos... algo que algunos llaman felicidad, pero yo creo que la felicidad, es un sentimiento que imposiblemente puede ser permanente, habrá momentos alegres, pero también tristes y dolorosos. En cambio, la gracia, es un estado, un estado que cuando lo alcanzas sabes que todo valió la pena.

Creo que alcancé mi estado de gracia en el momento que junto con Irene adoptamos a Rogue, pero eso es otra larga historia y de lo que os quiero hablar ahora es de la historia de mi hermano: Charles Xavier: el profesor X, aquel que me dio cobijo y alimento cuando más lo necesité, aquel que me perdonó innumerables veces y que siempre tuvo un lugar para mí en su casa y corazón. Charles, tuvo su propia historia con... bueno, ya deben imaginarlo, con Erik Lehnsherr "Magneto", y juntos cambiaron al mundo, o al menos a nuestro mundo.

Claro que para que ellos dos llegaran a estar juntos tuvieron que pasar por mucho, y aun hoy me pregunto cómo lo consiguieron. No es fácil después de todo, que dos hombres estén juntos, y menos si tenemos en cuenta que tanto Magneto como el profesor estaban destinados a estar en bandos diferentes... pero cuando el amor existe, nada de lo demás importa, así es el amor, llega sin avisar y arrasa con todo a su paso.

Mi querido hermano, nunca tuvo problemas con su homosexualidad... por otro lado, estoy segura de que a Magneto _su homosexualidad le descompone, le hace despertar, le atormenta y finalmente... le salva._ 1

Charles siempre decía que Erik lo salvó... de la muerte, del dolor, de la soledad. Pero Magneto está completamente convencido de que fue el profesor X quien lo salvó. Yo creo que en realidad ambos nos salvaron, a todos, a nosotros, los mutantes, a su familia. Y hoy solo puedo decir GRACIAS, porque sin su esfuerzo, dolor y sacrificios ninguno de nosotros, mutantes y orgullosos, hubiéramos podido alcanzar nuestro _estado de gracia._

Raven Darkholme

_Mystique._

* * *

1 E.M. Forster sobre su personaje Maurice Hall.

* * *

**26 / Noviembre / 2012 **

Siempre dije que no escribiría fanfics de Superhusbands hasta no haber leído todos sus cómics (cosa que nunca hice)... y sin embargo, aquí me tienen, con una historia de X-Men, ¿extraño, no? Supongo que no pude resistir a escribir de esta pareja que me hace sentir tanto. Charles y Erik son hermosos, creo que tienen mucho que enseñarnos y son varias de esas cosas las que abordaré en el fanfic.

Y pues bueno, este es solo el prefacio, como ven es una carta dejada por Mystique. Subiré ahora mismo el primer capítulo que ya es la historia como tal. De antemano mil gracias por leer.

**_Apailana*_**


	2. Una vida a tu lado

"_Jamás habían luchado y sólo en la lucha se engarzan el sentimentalismo y la lujuria para dar amor."_1

**~Estado de gracia~**

**Una vida a tu lado**

Todo pasó demasiado rápido, todo fue inesperado y por supuesto que nada fue planeado. Fue en un momento que todo cambio, fue un solo momento que deseaba con todo su corazón cambiar. Su mundo se quebró en mil pedazos y ocurrió demasiado rápido como para impedirlo. Fue en un solo movimiento con que Erik Lehnsherr desvió la bala que heriría a Charles Xavier. Magneto había actuado cegado por la ira, por esa ira permanente que siempre lo acompañaba hundiéndolo más y más pero al mismo tiempo salvándolo –o eso creía él–. Y sin embargo ahora se arrepentía, ¡en verdad que lo hacía! No era como si lo fuera admitir, pero realmente le dolía haber herido a Charles, la única persona importante en su vida.

Claro que quería matar a ambos ejércitos, ardía en furia con solo recordar cómo después de que los mutantes arriesgaron su vida peleando por ellos, los humanos simplemente decidieron matarlos, así, desecharlos como viles objetos. Erik sabía lo que venía, lo había vivido, ese era solo el comienzo y después los encerrarían y torturarían hasta extinguirlos; fue por eso que decidió dar el primer paso... pero Charles, oh Charles, tenía que impedirlo... Magneto sabía que Charles era bueno, ¡demasiado bueno para el mundo!, tan inocente, tan noble, y a la vez tan inteligente y fuerte. Claro que quería tenerlo de su lado, peleando juntos por su raza, pero todo cambió en un momento ¡joder! si tan solo hubiera matado antes a Moira, porque claro que sintió ganas de matar a la agente al ver como se acercaba de más a Charles. Si tan solo esa boba humana no hubiera disparado en su patético intento por salvar el mundo nada de esa tragedia hubiera pasado... Pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, Charles estaba herido, Erik maldijo, Raven gritó y el mundo para todos se detuvo por unos segundos, solo habían sido unos segundos que para todos transcurrieron como horas.

Magneto, corrió al lado del profesor, olvidándose por completo de los misiles y acunando al herido en sus brazos. Tratando de no lastimarlo más, extirpó la bala con ayuda de sus poderes. Y ahí, en sus brazos, veía a Charles tan vulnerable, tan inocente... y le dolía verlo herido, por dios, ¡claro que le dolía! estaba enojado consigo mismo, pero no podía admitirlo... después de todo él nunca heriría a Charles de ese modo... no, Erik no era el culpable, fue por eso que decidió culpar a alguien más... a ella, la arpía, la hipócrita humana que tomó el arma con que heriría a Charles. Sin dudarlo, Magneto comenzó a ahorcar a Moira con el propio collar metálico que llevaba en su pecho, pero no pudo terminar esa tarea que tanto placer le hubiera causado...

―Ella no lo hizo Erik... fuiste tú.

Oh, crueles palabras que calaron en lo más profundo de Magneto. Y si haberlo herido le dolía, esas palabras lo mataban.

Soltando a Moira, Magneto miró a Charles que agonizaba en su regazo... sincerándose por unos momentos, Erik le expresó que lo quería de su lado... pero Charles no cedía y fue ahí cuando se daría el punto de inflexión que cambiaría sus vidas y las de todos los mutantes de la Tierra. Erik Lehnsherr sabía que tenía dos opciones: marcharse y dejar solo a Charles, poniéndose incluso en su contra... o la segunda opción: quedarse a su lado. Era algo tan simple pero le costaba decidirse. ¡Mierda! Si tan solo hubiera un punto medio, pero no, solo había dos caminos y ambos estaban muy separados. Lehnsherr gruñó frustrado, sus ideales eran opuestos a los del profesor y estaban destinados a estar en bandos contrarios, pero si tan solo...― _¡A la mierda el destino! _―pensó Erik para sí mismo.

―N-no... ¡No siento mis piernas!

Habían pasado solo segundos en los que Erik divagaba sobre su futuro, pero fueron esas palabras de su mejor amigo las que lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y lo hicieron caer en cuenta de la gravedad del asunto.

―¡No siento mis piernas! ―gritó con un dolor agudo Charles y en ese momento algo se quebró dentro de Erik y decidió quedarse junto al profesor. Fue algo que pensó mucho y al mismo tiempo lo hizo impulsivamente porque dentro de sí, sentía una necesidad enorme de proteger a Xavier.

Pero el sentimentalismo no era lo suyo, y su corazón aun estaba confundido, pero bah, eso ahora que importaba, la prioridad ahora era la salud de Charles, fue por eso que sin dudarlo, miró a Azazel, ordenándole que los llevara a la mansión, el demonio, con solo ver la mirada en los ojos de Erik supo que negarse sería un suicidio. Así, tomando a Raven, Hank, Ángel, Banshee, Alex y Janos que formaban una cadena con una mano, y con la otra a Erik que aferraba fuerte y a la vez suavemente a Charles en su regazo, Azazel teletransportó a todos a la mansión, dejando a Moira en la isla según las instrucciones de Erik y Raven.

Charles, quien segundos atrás había agonizado de dolor emitiendo quejidos que desgarraron el alma de los mutantes en especial la de Magneto, ahora se había desmayado por el dolor. Erik lo recostó en una cama y sin alejarse ni un segundo de él, le ordenó a Beast que lo atendiera.

―Necesitaremos un médico... ―dijo Raven tomando su forma humana y rubia y limpiando sus lágrimas, buscó con la mirada a Azazel― necesito que me lleves a un hospital AHORA y si te niegas a ayudar... te mato.

El demonio vio la ira y seguridad en la vista de la mutante metamorfa y supo que cumpliría sus amenazas, sabía también, que si no los ayudaba y a causa de eso el profesor moría, Raven no sería la única en vengarse, fue por eso que sin decir más, estiró su brazo para que la joven se colgara de él y fueran así a un hospital.

* * *

Raven y Azazel trajeron con ellos al mejor médico. Jake Ulrich, pese a su joven edad tenía un doctorado con honores y era uno de los neurólogos más reconocidos en el medio, el joven doctor al principio se sintió acosado por lo extraño de la situación, pero dejaría las explicaciones para después, ahora solo importaba el paciente. Haber extraído la bala fue un acierto, pero no todo estaba salvado, su sistema nervioso central había recibido grandes daños y era probable que fueran... permanentes.

Fueron aproximadamente dos horas en las que el médico examinó a un inconsciente Charles, fueron momentos tensos para todos, y en todo ese tiempo Erik nunca abandonó a su amigo. Janos, Azazel y Ángel se habían marchado una hora atrás, siendo corridos de la mansión por una Raven que no quería tener a gente del bando contrario cerca de su hermano indefenso. Oh, pobre Mystique, y pensar que en el momento de la pelea tuvo ganas de golpear a Charles para que no se interpusiera con Magneto, pero era su hermano, su mejor amigo, y lo quería, oh, claro que lo quería, el hecho de que tuvieran ideales distintos no se interponía en el cariño que se tenían. Así pues, la desdichada metamorfa daba vueltas por toda la casa sin saber que hacer o cómo ayudar. Fueron momentos de miedo y silencio para los mutantes; en la elegante sala de la mansión, se encontraban acurrucados Beast, Banshee y Havok en un sofá; los tres se encontraban temerosos y arrepentidos.

―E-es nuestra culpa... ―dijo finalmente Banshee después de horas de silencio; y sin quererlo se puso a llorar.

―No llores... o nos dejarás sordos a todos. ―pero el comentario de Havok solo hizo llorar más al pequeño, por lo que sintiéndose culpable, Alex se arrodilló quedando a la altura de su compañero y estrechándolo en sus brazos, el pelirrojo le causaba una ternura impresionante, y en cierto modo no le agradaba verlo deprimido.― Oh vamos, no llores... no es nuestra culpa, ninguno de nosotros quería que el profesor saliera lastimado.

―Si tan solo hubiéramos sido más fuertes ―dijo Beast con un suspiro.

―¡Necesito verlo! ―interrumpió Raven que ya no podía con su angustia.

―No creo que Magneto te deje... ―y Beast frunció el seño mientras negaba con la cabeza, no le daba buena espina que Erik estuviera tan cerca del profesor.

―Debería largarse... él fue el causante de todo ―inquirió Alex que ya no se aguantaba las ganas de hablar y sin más se levantó y caminó con decisión hacia la alcoba donde se encontraba el profesor siendo atendido por el médico y acompañado con Lehnsherr.

―No. ―dijo firmemente Raven mientras se paraba delante de Alex poniendo su mano frente a él en señal de _stop_.

―¿Qué demo...? ―Alex carraspeó, no le importaba que fuera la "hermana" del profesor, a leguas se veía que Mystique era más del bando de Magneto que del de Charles.

Pero la metamorfa se mantuvo firme y solo miró despectivamente al mutante― no tienes idea ―dijo desviando su mirada al cuarto de su hermano Charles― si tú te acercas y alejas a Erik de Charles estarás firmando tu sentencia de muerte.

Alex tragó saliva, podía ver la seguridad en las palabras de la joven y más o menos entendía por donde iba el asunto; sin más, volvió a sentarse junto a sus dos compañeros y frustrado enterró su cabeza en el pecho de Banshee.

Poco menos de una hora después, el médico salió de la habitación encontrando a los cuatro jóvenes expectantes― he dejado a Xavier sedado, probablemente despierte mañana en la tarde, necesita descansar mucho...

―Doctor... ―dijo Raven en un jadeo y el médico pudo ver la mirada suplicante de la rubia― el podrá caminar... ¿verdad?

El doctor suspiró mientras pasaba su mano por sus castaños cabellos― se le tienen que hacer algunas pruebas aun, pero... el daño que recibió el joven Charles es muy grave.

Raven suspiró entendiendo por donde iba el asunto y los demás se tensaron frustrados.

―Supongo que... es todo por hoy ―dijo el médico encogiéndose de hombros― el señor Lehnsherr dijo que se quedaría cuidando al paciente, por lo que si necesitan algo, lo que sea, solo avísenme. Mañana temprano yo pasaré a ver a Xavier para realizar los estudios necesarios.

Raven asintió sin ganas― Hank, ¿podrías conducir al doctor a su habita...? ¿Beast? ―vio como Alex se encogió de hombros, ella no necesitaba ser telépata para saber que Beast se ocultaba por temor a mostrar su aspecto, cosa que molestó a Raven más que nada porque ella hacía lo mismo, mostrándose rubia y normal frente a los humanos.

Sin más, Alex y Sean fueron quienes condujeron al médico a la habitación en que pasaría la noche.

Temerosa, Raven se condujo a la habitación donde estaba su hermano, y al entrar su corazón se rompió, pero no pudo evitar dar una sonrisa pequeña por lo que ahí vio.

Ahí, en la cama, estaba Charles, inconsciente, con una manguera de oxígeno conectada a él, podía escuchar los bips constantes que indicaban el registro de los latidos de su corazón... Raven se aterrorizó con solo pensar que aquellos bips podrían detenerse en cualquier momento. Y ahí, junto al profesor, se encontraba Erik, sentado en un sofá de piel junto a la cama de su amigo, sosteniendo su mano... la joven metamorfa sintió pena al ver la expresión tan triste y la mirada perdida en el rostro de Magneto, en verdad se veía mal, no mal de malvado, mal de tristeza. Fue ver a esos dos hombres que tanto quería en tal estado lo que rompió el corazón de Raven.

Erik ni siquiera se volteó a mirarla, pero con sus poderes cerró la puerta en cuanto Banshee y Havok trataron de entrar, eso hizo sentir a Raven incluida, era como si Erik quisiera incluirla en su relación con Charles.

―Necesito que me traigas unos paños húmedos ―dijo al fin Lehnsherr después de minutos de doloroso silencio― y que alejes a esos idiotas, si los veo por aquí no respondo.

Raven asintió y fue por el encargo, trajo también unos emparedados y un vaso de leche tibia para Erik, cena que el mutante ni siquiera miró ¿cómo ponerse a comer cuando su mejor amigo estaba muriendo?

Raven tomó su forma mutante –esa azul que tanto le gustaba a Erik y que Charles parecía despreciar– y cerró la puerta tras de sí, con calma miró a los dos hombres frente a ella, podría decirse que amaba a ambos, de diferente manera, claro. Y aunque se sentía más identificada con Magneto eso no hacía que quisiera menos a Charles, por el contrario, lo amaba más. La mutante suspiró y después dijo unas palabras que Erik le agradecería eternamente― No es tú culpa.

Lehnsherr miró a Raven con sus ojos azules y si su ánimo no hubiera estado tan decaído le hubiera sonreído levemente; solo mantuvo su mirada unos segundos y después la volvió a desviar al infinito.

―¿Te irás? ―preguntó la chica, y tenía miedo, porque sabía que si Magneto se iba y le pedía irse con él, ella lo haría, aun si eso implicaba dejar solo a Charles.― ¿Nos iremos? ―volvió a preguntar al verse ignorada.― _Por favor... quédate... quedémonos_ ―repetía una y otra vez en sus pensamientos. Pero la mirada de Magneto se veía confusa, la mutante supo que estaba teniendo un debate interno, y por lo que lo conocía sabía en que terminaría...― yo... necesito tiempo, tal vez me quede un poco, pero te alcanzaré y cambiaremos este mundo.

―Eh sht ―carraspeó Erik― ¿quién dijo que nos iríamos?

Raven entreabrió su boca, estupefacta y después sonrió, ¡se quedarían! Y eso la hacía la más feliz, así que sin poder evitarlo se lanzó y le dio un abrazo a Erik, el mutante no correspondió el abrazo pero tampoco la alejó, seguro que si hubiera sido otro lo hubiera asesinado.― ¿T-te quedarás ahora, digo hasta que Charles se recupere o...?

―Yo de aquí no me muevo.

La sonrisa de Raven se amplió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Erik, solo que esta vez el mutante si se alejó de la metamorfa.

―Raven, ahora no.

La chica asintió sabiendo que no era el momento adecuado para alborotarse. Con ternura, volteó a mirar a su hermano y sonrió melancólicamente mientras se acercaba a él y tomaba una de sus manos entre las suyas, su piel azul resaltaba con la nívea de Charles. Cruel destino, lo que más le molestaba a Raven es que todo había pasado por proteger a aquellos que después quisieron matarlos, pero eso no se quedaría así, tarde o temprano se vengarían y serían ellos quienes harían girar al mundo. Con cariño, se acercó y dio un suave beso en la mejilla derecha de Charles, justo como minutos atrás había hecho con Erik. Raven sonrió y después salió de la habitación no sin antes darles una mirada a los dos mutantes― Cuídalo mucho, Lehnsherr. ―Raven podía ser lo que quisieran, pero tonta jamás, y a ella no la engañaban, podía ver más que una simple amistad entre Erik y Charles.

Y así, Magneto y el Profesor X volvieron a quedarse... solos.

Desde que el fatídico accidente ocurrió, toda la mente de Lehnsherr era un lío, pero no un lío interesante o malévolo, eran más bien pensamientos tristes y dolorosos. Pensó en su madre, en como Charles le devolvió los recuerdos de una temprana y dulce infancia que más tarde sería corrompida... pensó en ellos, en los nazis y en Shaw, no importaba lo que Charles dijera, ellos eran personas que no merecían vivir, que solo causaban daño y dolor... y por más patético que fuera, Erik Lehnsherr era más como ellos que como Charles. Oh Charles, verlo le causaba tanto dolor... desde que lo conoció, supo que el profesor era una persona demasiado buena para este mundo, por lo que sabía, si bien la madre fue una mujer fría e indiferente con sus hijos, el señor Xavier fue un hombre amable y buen padre que incluso adoptó a Raven sin pedir explicaciones y no pidiendo nada a cambio que lo mismo que él podía ofrecer: amor. Y cuanto agradecía Erik porque Charles haya podido vivir una buena infancia, tan diferente a la suya, y sin embargo esto no le causaba envidia, sino que lo hacía sentir en cierto modo complacido con la vida, con esa vida que tanto odiaba. Y sin embargo ahora... la vida le daba más razones para odiarla, porque él, Charles, estaba postrado en una cama, y Erik sabía que todo era por su culpa. Y claro que le dolía, le dolía porque Charles para él representaba más que un simple colega, lo estimaba, claro que lo estimaba, incluso podría decirse que... lo quería. Magneto nunca había usado su vida para nada más que venganza y odio, y fue precisamente Charles quien le hizo ver que podía hacer algo mejor con su vida, algo grande... fue en ese momento que el mutante se sintió más solo que nunca, ¿qué era de su vida antes de conocer a Charles? Odio. Porque en cierto modo el odio siempre lo protegió de la maldad humana aunque al final el odio terminó haciéndolo malo a él mismo. Y sin embargo "_nosotros somos los buenos, los superiores"_ podía recordar las palabras de su amigo, su amigo que siempre creyó en él y su amigo al que al final terminó hiriendo. Erik veía a Charles como su mejor amigo, como su familia... _hermano_ fue el término con que se refirió a él, pero estaba seguro que lo que los unía era algo aun más grande que la hermandad.

La mirada del mutante se posó en su amigo inconsciente. Pudo ver su blanca piel normalmente sonrosada que ahora lucía pálida, sus castaños cabellos ahora un poco largos y revueltos tan hermosos que Lehnsherr no pudo evitar acariciarlos pasando también su mano por la suave piel de Charles. Le dolía ver sus azules ojos cerrados y podía notar en su rostro una expresión de dolor que no hacía más que torturarlo aun más; conectado a la nariz de Charles, una manguera le proveía de oxígeno en caso de que en su débil estado su respiración se detuviese; y en sus delgados labios había restos de sangre seca debido a la pelea que tuvieron... con los paños que minutos atrás Raven había traído, limpió el adolorido rostro de Charles y limpió también sus brazos y sus manos.

Y fue entonces cuando Lehnsherr comprendió que nada, no le quedaba nada. Y que si se iba lejos de Charles su único amigo sería el odio. Confundido, el mutante suspiró y enterró sus manos en sus propios cabellos rubios. No quería dejarlo, no quería irse; pero sabía que era hasta cierto punto necesario, puesto que él quería luchar por su raza, no como Charles que quería lograr una ridícula convivencia con los humanos.

―Te quiero de mi lado... ―dijo el mutante e inconscientemente tomó una de las pequeñas manos de Charles entre las suyas― somos hermanos... tú y yo...

Cerró fuerte sus ojos dejando salir una lágrima que se deslizó por sus mejillas y fue en ese instante que sintió un ligero apretón en sus manos.

―Yo también te quiero de mi lado.

Fue solo un susurro, pero a Erik le sonó como gloria.

Charles miraba a Erik con sus ojos azules entreabiertos, se encontraba aun semiinconsciente pero pudo escuchar la respuesta de su compañero― permaneceré a tu lado. ―y con esas palabras, el mutante volvió a caer dormido bajo los efectos de los sedantes.

Erik sonrió de lado y en toda la noche no soltó la pequeña mano de su amigo. Tal vez, y solo tal vez hubiera una posibilidad de pasar una vida a su lado.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Charles despertó pasada la una de la tarde. Lentamente sus ojos se abrieron y aun medio dormido se sintió desorientado. Intentó incorporarse, pero eso le produjo un mareo y un fuerte dolor de cabeza― agh ―se quejó mientras se llevaba su mano derecha a su rostro. Poco a poco su mente se fue aclarando, y lentamente los recuerdos llegaron a él, uno tras otro, como pequeñas dosis de dolor letal. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, sintió un sudor frío recorriéndolo, su corazón se aceleró descontroladamente al igual que su respiración, sus jadeos al final se convirtieron en... llanto.

―No siento mis piernas... ¡no siento mis piernas! ―y entre gritos de agonía, comenzó a removerse en su propia cama, jalando así la intravenosa que tenía, lo cual ni siquiera le causó dolor, en ese momento lo único que albergaba su cuerpo era el terror y la desesperación. Charles estuvo a punto de caer de su cama, pero un par de fuertes brazos lo impidieron.

Erik no podría explicar la infinita tristeza que sintió al ver a su amigo en ese estado y con una opresión en su corazón, lo acogió en sus brazos pegándolo a su pecho― shhhh... shh... todo estará bien ―repetía una y otra vez aferrándolo contra sí, como si temiera perderlo.

Y oh, esos brazos fueron como una tabla de salvación en medio del océano para Charles. Aun hiperventilando, se aferró al cuerpo de Erik que tampoco parecía quererlo dejar ir. Y así, ambos se apretujaron en un abrazo lleno de dolor.

Charles se sentía desdichado, impotente, ¡frustrado! Se veía a sí mismo atado a una silla de ruedas o peor a una cama... se veía solo y desdichado. Dejando atrás sus sueños de una igualdad para con los mutantes.

Y Erik, oh, Erik se sentía culpable de causarle tal dolor a la única persona en el mundo que realmente apreciaba, a él su hermano, su mejor amigo. Y la noche anterior, después de tanto reflexionar había caído en cuenta de lo vacía que era su vida... al igual que cuando decidió no abandonar a Charles en la playa, Lehnsherr sabía que tenía dos opciones: fingir que nada pasó y dejar que poco a poco su relación con Xavier fuera colapsando o... decir "lo siento" solo dos palabras que podrían lograr que todo volviera a ser como antes, solo dos palabras que podrían dar a su vida un poco de sentido. Y si bien Lehnsherr era orgulloso, no era estúpido, y no iba a dejar una buena vida de lado solo por unos segundos de orgullo. Claro que seguiría con sus planes, hacer a los humanos a un lado y poner a los mutantes al frente, como debe de ser, primero muerto que permitir que extingan a los mutantes como una vez trataron de hacerlo con los judíos; si, las metas de Lehnsherr no cambiarían, solo que ahora tenía una nueva meta: tener a Charles Xavier a su lado en el momento en que todos sus sueños se cumpliesen. Así que hasta no tener al telépata en su bando, no proseguiría con lo siguiente.

Separó un poco a Charles para mirarlo y disculparse... pero fue en ese momento que algo cambió dentro de Erik dejándolo anonadado. Esos enormes ojos azules, antes llenos de pureza y bondad, ahora estaban llenos de tristeza, dolor y miedo. Algo dentro de Erik se quebró porque esa mirada se le asemejó a la que ponían los judíos al ser llevados a los campos de concentración, esa mirada le recordaba a la triste de su madre y sobretodo... esa mirada le recordaba a sí mismo... y Charles no podía ser como él, Charles era diferente era bueno.

―Lo siento... ―dijo en un susurro. Y al decirlo ya no se acordaba de sus planes ni era nada estratégico o planeado. El "lo siento" de Magneto fue una disculpa sincera, espontánea y llena de urgencia, no urgencia por ser perdonado, urgencia por reparar el daño.

Tembloroso, Charles miró a su amigo, "lo siento", ¿estaba en el cielo o ese era Magneto disculpándose?― quítate el casco ―le dijo sin más.

Lehnsherr agachó lentamente su cabeza para que fuera el mismo Charles quien se lo quitara y al hacerlo... oh.

El telépata volvió a soltarse a llorar, pero ahora sus lágrimas fluían imparables que incluso pudo sentir a Raven, Banshee y Alex preocupados sobre si entrar a ver qué ocurría o quedarse a esperar a que Lehnsherr saliera con noticias.

―¿Qué... qué rayos?

―Tú... ―dijo Charles mientras con su manga limpiaba sus lágrimas― ¡tú decidiste pasar una vida a mi lado! ―le dijo y se volvió a soltar a llorar sin notar que había dejado al mutante en shock, pero no eran lágrimas amargas como las de hace un rato, eran lágrimas de dicha. Se sentía inmensamente dichoso, al ver que pese a sus diferentes visiones de la vida, Erik había decidido permanecer a su lado, porque aunque Charles no lo había si quiera mencionado, le dolía el corazón de solo imaginar separarse de su mejor amigo. El haber mirado en la mente de Magneto, también dejó en el telépata cierto dejo de nostalgia, pudo ver de manera rápida todo lo que su amigo vivió desde que uso el casco, todo el dolor que pasó y a Charles le dolía saber que Magneto pasó por eso solo, el telépata vio también la decepción en el corazón del mutante después de ver como los humanos los atacaban en la isla, y si bien fue lo mismo que él sintió, había un plus en la mente de Erik y era el miedo... el miedo a que hicieran con los mutantes lo mismo que con los judíos. Charles suspiró, es muy fácil juzgar a las personas, pero solo cuando te pones en su lugar y ves la razón de sus acciones puedes llegar a comprenderlas y saber que no hay blancos ni negros sino diferentes matices de gris. Había algo dentro de la mente de Lehnsherr que aunque Charles ya sabía le dio gusto comprobarlo, ¡Magneto nunca tuvo intensión de herirlo! Y sin embargo se sentía arrepentido y le dolía el sufrimiento de Charles, en verdad que le dolía casi como a sí mismo. Fue entonces cuando Charles se arrepintió, pues con sus palabras había herido a su amigo "_Ella no lo hizo Erik... fuiste tú_" crueles palabras que dijo sin pensar y cegado por el miedo. Así que sin más, fue ahora Charles quien se disculpó― Yo también lo siento... ―dijo sacando a Erik de su ensimismamiento― creo que ambos dijimos e hicimos cosas sin pensarlas, fueron momentos muy impulsivos.

Magneto asintió con un suspiro y fue cuando reparó en que él y Charles no se habían separado y seguían unidos en un abrazo, empero no hizo nada por deshacer ese contacto que encima se sentía muy agradable.

―Erik... mírame.

Y entonces ambas miradas quedaron frente a frente, azul con azul, tan parecidas y tan diferentes a la vez. Los ojos de Charles, normalmente llenos de vida ahora se mostraban temerosos como un cachorro. Y en los de Erik, nublados por el dolor y odio, ahora se podía observar un atisbo de esperanza por un futuro prometedor.

―Erik... no fue tu culpa. ―y después de una pausa añadió― NADA ha sido tu culpa, nunca.

Y fue como si con esas cinco palabras Charles hubiera absuelto al mutante de sus pecados.

―Erik... ―volvió a llamarle Charles― gracias por decidir pasar una vida a mi lado.

El mutante abrió sus ojos, confundido― que demo... ―y en ese momento fue envuelto por los brazos de Charles en clara señal de perdón.

Ya todo estaba dicho. Y así, mientras era abrazado y abrazaba a Charles, Erik comprendió que en verdad quería pasar una vida a su lado, comprendió que lo necesitaba para cambiar el mundo... y comprendió también que haría todo con tal de reparar el dolor que se había creado en el alma de Charles. El mutante sonrío al ver que por ver en su mente Charles se había dado cuenta antes que él de sus propios planes... pero qué más daba, ya estaba decidido. Permanecería junto a Charles, y esa decisión se reafirmó aun más en el momento que intentó separarse de ese estrecho abrazo...

―No ―susurró el telépata al sentir que lo soltaban― por favor no me dejes. Yo... tengo miedo. ―dijo y en ese momento se apretó más contra Magneto escondiendo su rostro en su pecho en donde dejó caer algunas lágrimas.

Erik acarició la espalda de Charles haciendo suaves círculos con las palmas de su mano mientras le daba un pequeño beso en sus cabellos. No sabía cómo, pero lograría que su amigo caminara de nuevo, después de todo tenía mucho tiempo para lograrlo ahora que había decidido pasar: una vida a su lado. Y ni Magneto ni el profesor X se daban cuenta de lo comprometedor que resultaban sus acciones.

―No me dejes ―repitió una vez más Charles― tengo miedo, de caer, de que vengan por los mutantes... no me dejes, Erik.

―No te dejaré. Nunca.

* * *

1 Maurice. E.M. Forster

* * *

Aquí está el primer capítulo, díganme ¿qué les pareció?

Gracias por leer, cualquier cosa en mi perfil están las formas de contacto. ¡Saludos!

_**Apailana***_


	3. Flightless bird

**~Estado de gracia~**

**Flightless bird **

Amar significa no tener que decir nunca "lo siento" 1

* * *

Charles fue sometido a varias pruebas, consultó a varios doctores. Jake Ulrich se convirtió en una especie de médico de cabecera —claro que Charles tuvo que borrar de su memoria el curioso incidente de Azazel tele-transportándolo hasta la mansión Xavier—. Siguiendo las peticiones (órdenes) de Raven, el profesor accedió a visitar varios hospitales y probar con los mejores especialistas... pero al final, el resultado fue siempre el mismo: nada. Nada, Charles no podría volver a caminar y no podían hacer nada al respecto.

"No hay nada que podamos hacer" Es solo cuestión de que se adapte y podrá llevar una vida lo más normal posible"... ¡¿Lo más normal posible?! Pero que mierda querían decir con eso. Erik no soportaba los discursos comprensivos-idiotas que siempre daban los médicos antes y después de restregarle en la cara que Charles no podría volver a caminar. Eran todos unos idiotas, de que les servía ser unos ratones de biblioteca en la facultad, si al ejercer no podían hacer nada por sus pacientes y solo se limitaban a desearles vidas "lo más normales posibles"— _Que se vayan todos a la mierda. —_pensaba Erik, tratando como siempre de enfocar su furia y odio en alguien más, aunque en el fondo, él se culpaba a sí mismo. Charles le repetía que no se preocupara más, pero a quien engañaban, él había desviado la bala, y de no ser por ese trágico error, no tendrían que estar escuchando a médicos idiotas hablando de normalidad.

Y así, después de poco más de un mes de estar buscando soluciones y alternativas que le devolvieran el caminar a Charles, comprendieron que no podrían luchar contra lo imposible. Que por más X-Men que fueran, esta vez la naturaleza no estaba de su lado, y que la conexión entre las piernas de Charles y su cerebro no volvería a existir más.

Erik, Charles, Raven y los mutantes, todos estaban devastados por la noticia, en cierto modo se negaron a aceptarlo, aunque hubiera culpabilidad en varios de ellos, al final todos dentro de sí sabían que nadie tenía la culpa, no había culpables puesto que ninguno había deseado lastimar a Charles... era todo culpa de la fatalidad. Así era la vida, nadie dijo que tendría que ser justa ni mucho menos fácil.

Por suerte, los mutantes que ahora mismo vivían en la mansión Xavier, tenían a una de las mentes más nobles y sensatas de su lado; fue el mismo Charles quien los ayudó a aceptar su propia tragedia...

—_Raven... —dijo mirándola a los ojos, esos orbes ámbar tan profundos que años atrás había visto por primera vez en esa tierna niña que terminaría siendo su hermanita— tienes que dejar de sufrir, tienes que dejarlo pasar y seguir adelante. —Charles sabía que de haber tenido la oportunidad, Raven se hubiera ido al bando contrario, y que eran esos pensamientos los que ahora atormentaban a la metamorfa—. Está bien Raven, estás aquí, estamos juntos, todos._

_La metamorfa sonrió con melancolía... era cierto, estaban todos juntos, ella, Erik, Charles... y sin embargo, sentía como si hubiera estado a nada de perder a su hermano y por ende a su única familia— Los humanos son unos idiotas —dijo acercándose a Charles que solo rodó los ojos con una expresión divertida— y no dejaré que por unos idiotas nos separemos. —Raven, con su piel azul y su cabello pelirrojo, se acercó a Charles, se agachó para quedar a la altura de la silla de ruedas y lo abrazó. Por unos segundos volvieron a ser esos niños inocentes que una vez se conocieron en la cocina de la mansión, por unos segundos ella volvió a ser la niña asustada que robaba comida para sobrevivir y él volvió a ser el niño inteligente y sin prejuicios que la acogió como su hermana, que sin pedirle nada a cambio la hizo parte de su familia. Estaban juntos, no se separaron y no lo harían._

_Sentados alrededor, en los cómodos sillones, otros mutantes miraban con ternura la escena. Alex le daba miradas tiernas a Sean mientras veía como Raven y Charles se abrazaban. Sentado en un sofá de la esquina, Beast miraba todo con melancolía. Y frente a ellos, Erik los observaba, y supo, dentro de sí, que había hecho lo correcto, porque sabía que si hubiera dejado a Charles, Raven se hubiera ido con él, y Lehnsherr no quería ser el causante de una ruptura tan triste como lo hubiera sido la de los dos hermanos._

—_Y ahora, ustedes —dijo Charles mientras se giraba para quedar frente al resto del grupo— no es necesario que lea sus mentes para saber que andan por ahí culpándose entre ustedes por lo que me pa... por lo que pasó. _

—_Nosotros no estamos culpándonos, en cualquier caso, todos sabemos que es culpa de esa perra de Moira. —dijo Raven, segura de sus palabras._

_Havok asintió y tras el Banshee también se mostró de acuerdo aunque con un dejo de duda. Beast solo suspiró (rugió); y Magneto se mantuvo ajeno al asunto, como si recordar esos momentos le provocase un dolor inmenso. _

_Charles le dio una mirada reprobatoria a Raven que no dejaba de hablar sobre lo perra que era Moira, pero después rodó los ojos en una actitud derrotada y suspirando se dirigió a los mutantes— sí, sí, Raven, como digas... Es por eso que tomé una decisión._

_Todos lo voltearon a ver, y Erik despegó la vista del suelo, como si lo que fuera a decir Charles sobre Moira se hubiera vuelto de vital importancia para Magneto._

—_Como saben, Moira vino a verme la semana pasada, después de que todos la dejáramos olvidada en Cuba —los mutantes hicieron ojos al cielo, como si en verdad la hubieran olvidado por "accidente"._

—_¿Y? —Dijo Raven fastidiada— ¿la dulce Moira quiere auto-invitarse a la mansión o qué? Porque te recuerdo, Charles, que está también es mi casa._

_Charles se rió, divertido con el asunto, y le dio una mirada tranquilizadora a su hermana— Calmada Rav, ya no tendrás que preocuparte más por Moira... le borré la memoria para que no volviera a aparecerse por aquí ni tuviese ni un solo recuerdo de nosotros, los mutantes._

_¿QUÉ? Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, y como quien dice, Charles calló a Raven._

—_¿P-por qué? —fue ahora Hank quien habló._

_Charles sonrió levemente— el mundo ya sabe de los mutantes, al menos los gobiernos lo saben, no sé que pase con nosotros de ahora en adelante, pero el anonimato será nuestra primera línea de defensa._

—_No pasará nada con los mutantes —dijo Erik con la mirada seria, evitando la mirada de todos._

—_¿Cómo estas tan seguro? —dijo Charles mirando a su amigo._

—_No lo permitiré. No permitiré que nadie te haga daño Charles, no más. —y fue Erik quien buscó la mirada de Xavier, ambas miradas se encontraron, y los dos hombres se sonrieron. A veces, cuando conoces demasiado a alguien, no es necesario decir nada, porque sin palabras sabes lo que piensa la otra persona, y sabes también que estás de acuerdo. El profesor y Magneto podían tener muchas diferencias, pero también estaban de acuerdo en muchas, ¡muchas cosas! Y eso era algo que nada ni nadie podría borrar. Aun si se hubieran convertido en enemigos de bandos opuestos, seguro que hubieran quedado cosas y cariño en común entre ambos._

_Raven le dio una mirada divertida a ambos hombres que no dejaban de mirarse, y sonrió ampliamente. Alex también los miraba con cierta complicidad mientras como quien no quiere la cosa, pasaba un brazo alrededor de Banshee. Fue Hank quien, incómodo con la situación, aclaró su garganta, ganando así la atención de los presentes y una mirada mortal de Mystique. _

_Charles se sonrojó levemente, pero este sonrojo no pasó desapercibido para el manipulador de metales que sonrió complacido—. Bueno, como les decía —dijo el profesor X volviendo a ganar la atención de todos— ya no tiene caso lamentarse —y sin embargo su mirada estaba llena de lamentos— es hora de comenzar de nuevo. Es hora de dejar el pasado atrás e iniciar una nueva vida. Aun queda mucho por hacer y no podemos quedarnos a llorar por lo que pasó hace unos días. Estuvimos a punto de morir, pero sobrevivimos —Charles le dio una rápida mirada a Magneto, y en su mirar había agradecimiento, tal vez no lo había dicho en voz alta, pero pese a todo le agradecía a Erik, porque si él no hubiera desviado los misiles, todos (quizá con excepción de Azazel y sus secuaces) hubieran muerto... Erik los salvó, no de la manera que Charles hubiera querido, pero lo hizo; y las cosas no salieron como esperaban, pero después de días de meditarlo, Charles había llegado a la conclusión de que fue sólo culpa de la fatalidad, ni Erik ni Moira tuvieron la culpa de nada... el accidente de Charles fue como un daño colateral para que todos pudieran salvarse.— Alex, Sean, Hank, Raven... Erik... es hora de comenzar de nuevo._

_Todos lo miraron no convencidos del todo, pero asintieron. _

—_Charles —dijo Erik después de un rato, el profesor miró inocente a su amigo— ¿estás seguro de que no quieres a Moira... contigo? _

_Silencio incómodo. Todos los mutantes de la sala se quedaron mirando al profesor X, expectantes. _

_Charles bajó la mirada, como pensándolo— no... no quiero ni necesito a Moira conmigo —en ese momento levantó la mirada y la clavó en Erik— porque todo lo que quiero y necesito ya lo tengo conmigo._

* * *

Ahora, dos meses después del accidente en la playa, las cosas se habían tranquilizado un poco... Claro que tenían remordimientos, y hubieran deseado que las cosas sucediesen de otro modo, pero ya nada podían hacer, y como lo dijo Charles, sólo quedaba seguir adelante y comenzar de nuevo.

Charles Francis Xavier, se encontraba en la nueva habitación que Mystique le había preparado en la planta baja, la verdad era que le agradaba mucho, era incluso un poco más grande que la que tuvo en su infancia y juventud; tenía vista al jardín, un estudio, y estaba al lado de la biblioteca. Raven había tomado una buena decisión. El profesor aun tenía sus cabellos húmedos, apenas hace unos minutos había salido del baño... quien iba decir que tareas tan cotidianas como darte un baño o contestar el teléfono podrían tornarse sumamente complicadas si perdieras alguna de tus capacidades —en este caso, el caminar—, ahora necesitaba ayuda y asistencia para casi todo, confiaba en que con él tiempo pudiera independizarse más, pero mientras tendría que aceptar que le prepararan la tina y lo ayudaran a meterse, a salir, a vestirse. A Charles le dolía depender de los demás, no era por cuestiones de orgullo, más bien era porque Charles siempre creyó que podría estar al frente de todos para protegerlos, y ahora, eran ellos quienes lo protegían a él. Charles no estaba solo, y lo sabía, Hank y Raven eran los que más lo ayudaban, pero Sean, Alex y Erik también estaban ahí... sí, Erik también; aunque en cierto modo, su relación con el manipulador de metales era, como decirlo, incómoda, no, no incómoda, pero sí había cambiado... quedó claro que ambos tenían diferentes visiones del mundo, y pese a que se habían perdonado y habían quedado "bien", las cosas no eran como antes. Erik ya no era tan descarado (al menos con Charles), y el profesor se sentía tímido a su lado. Al principio, Magneto quería ayudar en todo al profesor, pero fue el mismo Charles quien se fue alejando del manipulador de metales... "prefiero que Hank lo haga" "creo que me sentiría más cómodo si Raven me acompaña al hospital" "no necesito que nadie mueva la maldita silla de ruedas"... Charles no se daba cuenta (o no quería hacerlo) pero lastimaba a Erik con sus acciones, y no es que no quisiera tenerlo a su lado, ¡claro que quería!... era simplemente, que no quería que Erik lo viera así: tan débil, sin poder caminar, en una silla de ruedas, siendo cargado para llegar a los lugares, arrastrándose el mismo de la silla a la cama y de la cama a la silla... ¡se sentía tan impotente, tan inútil, tan miserable! Y sabía que no tenía derecho a sentirse así, porque no era el único en el mundo, y era egoísta atormentar a los demás con su sufrimiento... era por eso que ante los mutantes ponía buena cara y decía que todo iba bien, incluso les daba ánimos... pero la verdad era que moría de miedo, de frustración... y no quería que Lehnsherr lo viera así, él no. Raven y Hank podrían ser testigos de su debilidad y asistirlo hasta que se acostumbrara a valerse por sí mismo... pero Erik no. No quería que su mejor amigo lo viera en esas condiciones, quería mostrar su mejor rostro a Lehnsherr, quería que su mejor amigo lo siguiera viendo cómo el Charles de antes, y no como el débil que... no podía caminar.

—_Toc toc._

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta, lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y sin necesidad de usar la telepatía supo quién era. No era solo la manera de tocar la puerta, todo él, toda su presencia podía ser sentida por Charles— Adelante, Erik —dijo permitiéndole así la entrada a su mejor amigo, a quien por cierto ya estaba esperando.

Erik entro lentamente a la habitación de su amigo, deteniéndose a observarlo. Charles se encontraba en su silla de ruedas, vistiendo un pantalón de pijama azul marino a juego con una bata también azul oscuro, y unas pantuflas grises; sus cabellos castaños, rizados y un poco largos, caían por encima de sus hombros, como acababa de bañarse estaban aun mojados y unas gotitas escurrían sobre la línea de su cuello. El manipulador de metales se concentró en los ojos de Charles, esos que tanto le gustaban, azules, como los de él, pero más claros, de un azul más tenue, inocente y hermoso. Sí, Charles era un hombre demasiado inocente y puro para este mundo.

—Sólo pasaba a ver si no se te ofrecía nada... —dijo Erik después de un rato de observar a su amigo.

Charles sonrió levemente, todas las noches, antes de dormir, Erik iba a hacerle la misma pregunta, el profesor siempre se negaba y agradecía, después, Lehnsherr le daba un rápido beso en sus cabellos castaños y se retiraba a dormir, ambos dormían separados, o fingían hacerlo... porque lo que no sabían, es que, cada uno en su cama, luchaba por conciliar el sueño. Charles tenía pesadillas, y a Erik sus propios demonios internos no le dejaban dormir.

Erik sonrió con nostalgia, esperando la negativa de su amigo. Sin embargo, esta vez la respuesta de Charles fue diferente— m-me gustaría dar un paseo...

—¿Ahora? —preguntó Erik, confundido. Eran poco más de las once de la noche, y el clima estaba descendiendo rápidamente; además de que se le hizo MUY raro que el telépata pidiera dar un paseo.

—Sí ahora —respondió Charles— y contigo.

Por un segundo, el mundo se detuvo para Magneto, pero como era de esperarse, recobró la compostura al instante. Erik caminó por la habitación del profesor, y sin decir nada, tomó una manta y la colocó en las piernas de Charles.

—¿A dónde quieres ir? —preguntó Lehnsherr mientras se colocaba detrás de la silla para empujarla, y salir de la habitación junto con Charles.

—Solo afuera, al... jardín.

Sin más, el manipulador de metales comenzó a empujar la silla de ruedas. Cada centímetro que la silla avanzaba empujando sus ruedas sobre las alfombras de la mansión, era como un golpe más para Erik; le dolía, claro que le dolía saber que Charles no podría volver a caminar más; era una frustración, un arrepentimiento que lo acechaba día y noche. Magneto se sentía exasperado, impotente y muy, muy dolido. Claro que Lehnsherr sabía que Charles era fuerte y que sabría sobrellevar esto como el gran mutante que era... y sin embargo, no podía evitar ver a Charles con instinto protector, sintiéndolo tan frágil; por ejemplo, ahora, mientras empujaba frente a él esa silla de ruedas no podía evitar sentir una opresión en su pecho, esa silla se encargaba de recordarle la mierda de mundo en la que vivían, esa silla se encargaba de recordarle a Erik que él no era diferente a Shaw, esa silla se encargaba de recordarle a Magneto que era tan mierda como para dejar inválido a la persona que más quería en este mundo. Charles no podría caminar más, era como un pajarillo al que le habían cortado las alas, él mismo se las había cortado y eso era algo que NUNCA podría perdonarse, Charles era su _flightless bird_, y eso no hacía que lo quisiera menos o que sintiera lástima por él... por el contrario, eso hacía que lo quisiera aun más.

Él único error de Charles, era ser demasiado bueno, demasiado bueno para un mundo que cada vez se viene más abajo, y aun demasiado bueno para Magneto, él que no era tan diferente a su "creador", Shaw.

Erik detuvo la silla de ruedas una vez que hubieron llegado al jardín, y sus melancólicos pensamientos fueron apagados lentamente conforme iba siendo testigo de esa _hermosa_ noche. La luna menguante disminuía física y moralmente, como él mismo Erik, y era acompañada por las estrellas que eran testigo de las bondades y maldades de la Tierra. A penas se oía el ruido de algunos animalillos, pero en la oscura noche, a penas y podían distinguirse algunos árboles y vegetaciones que se disimulaban en la oscuridad. Frente a ellos, la casa en la que Xavier fue creada se erguía ante ellos, solo había un par de luces tenuemente encendidas, que parecían entonar a la perfección con esa misteriosa noche en la que todo podía pasar.

Charles sonrió con melancolía viendo el lugar en que creció frente a él, inhaló profundamente y pudo admirar el olor del bosque, a tierra mojada y árboles; por un segundo tuvo la tentación de hundir su pie en esa tierra húmeda... pero en ese mismo segundo cayó en cuenta de que no podía, y que aunque su pie tocara la tierra, no la sentiría. Sus piernas ya no sentirían nada.

Erik vio como una lágrima se deslizaba silenciosamente por la mejilla de Charles, bien sabía porque era, bien sabía porque eran todas las lágrimas, y bien sabía que era su culpa. Con el dorso de su mano limpió la mejilla de Charles y apretó la mandíbula para contener sus emociones, no tenía derecho a mostrarse triste ante alguien cuya tristeza fue causada por su culpa.

Charles exhaló y miró al cielo encontrándose con el montón de estrellas, tratando de distraer así su mente, tratando de mostrarse fuerte, no podía mostrarse débil ante Erik, no podía permitirse la lástima de una de las personas más importantes en su vida. El profesor frotó sus brazos haciendo fricción para calentarse... la temperatura había descendido bastante y para cuando se dio cuenta sus dientes ya estaban castañeando.

Erik se quitó la cazadora café y sin decir nada la colocó sobre los hombros de Charles, al mismo tiempo, subió más la cobija que momentos atrás le había puesto en las piernas para que lo tapara más. Dio un rápido beso en la frente de su amigo, y ni siquiera supo porque lo hizo.

Ambos se miraron intensamente, fueron solo unos segundos y después miraron la noche a su alrededor. Un gato maulló.

Charles metió las manos dentro de su bata, y sacó una pequeña cajita de terciopelo color azul— ten... —dijo con un leve sonrojo y la extendió hacía el manipulador de metales.

—¿Eh? —se quedó con la boca entreabierta por la sorpresa.

—Ya pasan de las doce —dijo Charles aun con la mano extendida— hoy es tu cumpleaños.

Y eso lo desarmó. ¡Su cumpleaños! Tenía AÑOS, décadas sin siquiera recordar su cumpleaños, y cuando lo recordaba solo lo odiaba, porque cuando no tienes quien te celebre, ni quien te de un abrazo ¿qué caso tiene celebrar?... Erik llevaba años solo, y ahora, este hombre a quien él había dejado en una silla de ruedas se ponía frente a él con un regalo de cumpleaños. No pudo más, y arrodillándose para quedar a su altura, se soltó a llorar. No supo si se hincó para quedar junto a Charles, o porque en realidad sus rodillas le flaquearon, pero sí supo que en menos de un segundo, se vio acogido en el regazo de su amigo, de su mejor amigo.

Xavier sonrió mientras miraba con ternura al hombre que con la cabeza recostada en sus piernas, lloraba silenciosamente— Erik, eres bueno —le dijo, y sabía que quien dijera que no, mentía— es cierto que tenemos concepciones del mundo y de la vida bastante diferentes, pero en el fondo, en la esencia, coincido contigo. —mientras hablaba, acariciaba los sedosos cabellos de Lehnsherr.

Erik, sin dejar de recargar su cabeza en el regazo de Charles, volteó y lo miró directo en sus ojos azules, su blanca piel que se veía aun más pálida con la luz de la luna hacía que el azul de sus ojos resaltara aun más, creándose un tono hermoso y único.

Charles sonrió y extendió la cajita azul— ábrela —le dijo, y Erik separó su cabeza entonces del regazó de su amigo y colocando la cajita en las piernas de Charles comenzó a abrirla.

—¿N-no tienes frío? —dijo Charles y sin querer, interrumpió la labor del otro de abrir el presente.

Lehnsherr se encogió de hombros y le dio una sonrisa —cabe decir, bastante seductora— a su amigo. En la ajustada camisa blanca de Magneto, se podían ver sus fuertes brazos que apretaban incluso la manga corta, y su vello claramente erizado por el frío, sin embargo, la temperatura era lo que menos le importaba al manipulador de metales.

—Bueno, ya, ya... ábrelo —dijo Charles algo nervioso pero contento de que en el rostro de Erik ya no hubieran lágrimas.

Erik abrió la caja que estaba sujeta por un listón rojo, y entonces...— oh, Charles —las miradas de ambos hombres se juntaron como un preludio de lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Era un medallón, precioso, de oro, y tenía inscrita una leyenda: _The point between rage and serenity._

Erik miró a Charles, ambos mutantes se miraron, en ese instante las palabras sobraron. Charles tomó el precioso objeto entre sus pequeñas y delicadas manos y le mostró a Erik que más que un medallón, era un relicario. El profesor abrió el relicario, y lo entregó a su amigo.

En ese momento, los ojos de Erik se volvieron a humedecer. Pero sólo una lágrima rodó por sus mejillas, e invirtiendo los papeles de hace un rato, fue ahora Charles quien con el dorso de su mano, limpió esa lágrima.

Erik Lehnsherr sintió la mayor alegría y felicidad, porque ahí, en la joya que Charles Xavier le había regalado, había una fotografía, una fotografía en sepia, muy malgastada, donde se veía a un pequeño Erik apagando las velas de su pastel de cumpleaños, abrazado por la espalda por su madre.

Rápidamente, Erik se levantó y le dio la espalda a Charles para que no pudiera ver sus sollozos— ¿cómo... cuando? —preguntó, anonadado.

Charles miró a su amigo con cariño— con la muerte de Shaw, se pudieron hacer muchas cosas, y se pudieron acceder a muchos archivos y cuentas en el banco... es una suerte que Raven sea una metamorfa. —dijo, dando una explicación general que a Erik le bastó.

Lehnsherr sonrió y volteó a ver a Xavier, sin decir nada, supo que Charles planeó esto desde aquel día en que accedió a sus recuerdos logrando encontrar ese momento feliz con su madre. Sin quitar la mirada de los ojos azules de Charles, Erik abrió la boca para decir algo... pero las palabras no fluían, no había palabras suficientes para explicar el agradecimiento y cariño que el manipulador de metales sentía hacía el telépata. Charles era bueno, muy bueno, que Erik se sentía culpable a su lado...— lo siento —fue lo que finalmente atinó a decir— lo siento por todo.

Charles frunció el seño y su mandíbula se tensó.

—Nunca quise que pasara, tú no mereces... yo, lo sien...

—¡Erik basta! —Enérgico, Charles interrumpió al mutante.

—Es que... tú, yo... lo sien...

—¡BASTA!, es suficiente Erik.

Confundido, Magneto miró a su amigo.

Charles se detuvo un rato, como buscando las palabras adecuadas— Amar, significa no tener que decir nunca "lo siento".

Y en ese momento, todo se detuvo para ambos. Sólo existían Charles y Erik. La brisa helada cubrió los rostros de ambos, y la noche ocultó el gran sonrojo de Charles.

Erik se agachó, y después de mirarlo directo a los ojos y darle una ligera pero muy sincera sonrisa, cubrió con sus labios los de Charles.

El beso fue corto, pero hermoso. Unos ligeros roces de labios bien aceptados por ambos. Cuando se separaron, Lehnsherr posó una mano en los suaves cabellos de Charles, acariciándolos— gracias por el regalo, fue lo mejor que pudieron haberme dado en toda la vida —y volvió a besar a Charles. El beso, ahora fue más largo, Charles colocó sus manos una en el pecho de Erik a la altura de su corazón y la otra alrededor de su cuello, podía sentir los rápidos y fuertes latidos del mutante, al tiempo que sus labios se buscaban intensamente, como si hubieran estado destinados a estar juntos desde antes de nacer. Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Charles, pero esta vez era de felicidad. En ese beso, ambos mutantes juntaron alegrías y miedos, sueños y rencores, y claro, mucho amor... todo se fundió en uno solo, y se sentía tan bien, que supieron que habían nacido para poder vivir ese momento.

—E-estas temblando... —dijo Erik cuando se separaron para tomar un poco de aire; y la verdad era que él también estaba temblando— Será mejor que volvamos adentro —dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la frente y comenzó a empujar la silla de ruedas de vuelta a la mansión. En su sus piernas, Charles llevaba el regalo de Erik, y una vez que estuvieron en la habitación del profesor, le pidió que se hincara hasta quedar a su altura y colgó el relicario en el pecho de Erik. Ambos hombres volvieron a besarse, como lo harían una y otra vez por el resto de sus días.

Erik cargó a Charles, y lo acostó en su cama, comenzó a arroparlo— creo que deberías descansar. —dijo mientras colocaba una cobija extra ya que hacía un frío de los mil demonios.

—Erik... —Charles entrecerró los ojos— no pensarás que después de lo que pasó te dejaré irte, ¿o sí?

Lehnsherr esbozó una enorme sonrisa— estaba esperando a que lo dijeras —dijo, y en ese momento se descalzó y se recostó en la cama, junto a Charles.

—Ven, tápate que hace frío. —ambos hombres, bajo las cobijas se acomodaron. Erik acunó a Charles en su pecho, acogiéndolo con ambos brazos.

—Puedo sentir los latidos de tu corazón —dijo Charles, acomodándose más entre los brazos de Erik, pegándose más a él.

—Ya te imaginarás por quien late.

El profesor esbozó una enorme sonrisa y también con un brazo se aferró a Magneto, como si temiera perderlo. Se volvieron a besar, para después aferrarse el uno al otro.

Se sentían plenos, felices, jodidamente felices. Sus corazones retumbaban de alegría, y sus almas se sentían plenas, sus almas se sentían ahora como una sola.

Después de un rato de escuchar sus respiraciones y los latidos de su corazón, ambos mutantes se quedaron dormidos, y por primera vez en más de un mes los dos durmieron tranquilamente, sin pesadillas ni preocupaciones.

* * *

La temperatura había descendido bastante, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, Alex tomó una cobija de su clóset, y caminó directo a la habitación de Banshee, a hurtadillas, de puntillas, como si no quisiera ser descubierto. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, para que no rechinara, y gracias a la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, lo vio: Sean dormía tranquilamente, Havok lo conocía y sabía que podía pasarle un tren encima y él no despertaría, si en algo podía resaltar Sean (además de en su voz de campeonato) era en su gran habilidad para dormir, más que un flojo, Banshee era un dormilón nato, podía pasar horas (más de catorce) pegado al colchón y no se cansaba. Alex sonrió mientras observaba al pelirrojo dormir descuidadamente, algunas de sus pecas se veían en su pecho gracias a la abertura de su camisa, estaba durmiendo algo destapado y temblaba un poco, Havok cubrió al chico con la cobija y cerró la ventana de la habitación para que el frío no se colara más.

Alex suspiró y sonrió mientras veía al niño dormir. Las suaves y lentas respiraciones de Banshee, sus largos y rizados cabellos desperdigados por la almohada y como plus, podía ver que Sean babeaba al dormir, apenas y pudo contener una risita. Todo en el pelirrojo combinaba armoniosamente, y toda esa combinación no hacía más que encantar a Havok.

Para Alexander Summers, Banshee era simplemente la creatura más tierna que hubiera pisado el planeta. Por lo que no le costó mucho trabajo, antes de _irse,_ darle un pequeño besito en su frente, mientras aspiraba el aroma dulzón de sus cabellos naranjas— descansa —susurró, y por supuesto que Sean ni siquiera se inmutó.

De regreso a su cuarto, Alex tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse con Hank.

—¿Qué haces despierto? —preguntó Beast tallando sus ojos con sus manos (garras) azules.

—Eso no te importa, _bozo_,o prefieres que te llame... ¡bestia! —y después de burlarse descaradamente del científico, Havok se dirigió a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí y quedándose en bóxers se metió a dormir.

Tal vez Alex no era consciente de que sus palabras en verdad lastimaban a Hank, mucho... o tal vez sí era consciente. Como sea, él se lo había buscado, por ser un payaso, por tener esos lindos pies, por ser una bestia... y lo más importante de todo: por haberse pasado los últimos meses acercándose a Banshee _más de la cuenta_. ¿O en realidad pensaban que Havok molestaba a Beast sólo por diversión y sin motivos?

* * *

1. Jennifer Cavilleri_, LOVE STORY._

* * *

15 - Enero - 2013

Quiero agradecer a todos los que han acogido el fanfic, me pone muy contenta leer sus comentarios. Algunos preguntaron si habría otras parejas, bueno, creo que ya respondí ;) igual en el summary del fanfic, ya puse las parejas que habrá: CHERIK, Havshee, Destiny x Mystique, Beast x OC, y también algo de Janos x Azazel xD Espero no decepcionarlos.

Gracias a **Yumiko Tsuji**, **Airi-Shimizu**, **Ezaki**,** Rii**, **Hielaine**, **alessa-vulturi** y **Moony-Sieg** por comentar la historia. Un abrazo ENORME a todos y gracias por leer.

Nos leemos pronto.

**_Apailana*_**


End file.
